The Tale of Two Drunken Kings
by rockinsurfer13
Summary: King Thranduil and Lord Elrond are best friends, and best friends have traditions, right? Or the time when both Arwen and Legolas wonder if they're the only sane ones in their families because they have proof their fathers have completely lost it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R. works, though I will take them as gifts.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful night in Rivendell. It was the celebration of a new coranar and every elf from Sindrian to Silven was dancing and drinking, toasting to the beginning of a new year and to the close of an old one. Now keep in mind that elven wine is very potent and has the ability to bring even the most seasoned drinkers to their knees if one consumed to much.

On the sidelines of the party, tucked into a quiet hallway, were two conspiring elves. They were not just any elves, they were the prince and princess of their respective realms. Often royalty did not mix with those of lesser standing but it was one of those nights when everything goes.

Legolas and Arwen were a bit uneasy and they had a very good reason for it. Their fathers, when together and around copious amount of alcohol, tended to lose all composure and ended up making very big fools of themselves. It happened every year like clockwork and this year Arwen and Legolas were going to try and break the tradition.

"No one has seen Lord Elrond or my father since the moon reached its peak in the sky." Legolas told Arwen. "Though a servant said she saw who she though was them on their way to the cellars a few hours ago."

"This does not bode well." Arwen replied, her voice laced with dread. "Who knows what they could have gotten up to by now, whenever your father and mine are around each other they always do something spectacularly childish!" The lady of Rivendell proceeded to pace up and down the corridor, the edge of her skirt whipping around her ankles.

"Right now they are probably plotting the demise of Middle-Earth!"

"Arwen calm down, there's only two of them, and the demise of Middle-Earth?" Legolas replied as he grabbed the princess' shoulders in an effort to calm her down. I'm sure they won't cause to much mayhem down in the cellar."

Arwen just glared at him.

xxxxxxxxx

Oblivious to the dilemma their children were facing upstairs, Elrond and Thranduil were having a positively smashing time. Dancing around the wine racks with grogs of mead in their hands, singing drinking songs (Thranduil) or singing contemplative songs about the universe (Elrond).

"Ellie!" Thranduil cried out. "We should do something!"

Now it may not be common knowledge but the hard truth is that King Thranduil of the Woodland Realms is a bit of a lightweight. He'd only had a flagon but that was enough to send him on the very wrong side of sober

Elrond, who was decidedly less drunk than his counterpart (really, he was only a little tipsy) gave a sigh and replied back to his eldest friend.

"You do realize that if we do try and plan something we will end up destroying part of Rivendell, getting caught and receiving lectures from our respective offspring."

The wood elves eyes lit up at the destroying part, but them piped down at the impeding doom that was getting caught by the children. "

Though I feel Legolas and Arwen are very determined this year to stop us, so we might get a joint lecture."

The fact that he was able to say his many speech without a mistake was a small point of pride to Elrond. It was something he knew Thranduil couldn't do.

Thranduil shook a little when Elrond mentioned getting a joint lecture from Arwen and Legolas. Getting the annual lecture from just his son was bad enough, and Elrond griped about how bad Arwens' berating was. He could only imagine the horror if they joined forces.

"Thranduil, we have done this for many years, would it be so bad to skip a few?" Elrond said, breaking Thranduil from his train of thought.

"But Elrond it's Tradition with a capital T! We cant back ou-"

"Thranduil." Elrond said over his friend. "I would rather face Sauron than be forced to listen to the combined lecture our children will force upon us." The Sindarian elfs ignored his Noldorin friend words.

Now let it be known that Lord Elrond does not joke about what happened 3,000 years ago, but the Elrond around Thranduil might, especially when around good elven wine.

"-t, Live a little my friend!" Thranduil continued with gusto, seemingly unaffected by the words his friend had just uttered, hopping around Rivendell's wine cellar. "And don't be such a spoil sport. Legolas and Arewen will never no it was us."

Elrond looked at his friend, knowing the Sindarian would not change his stance on the situation. _Well, _Elrond thought to himself, _if you can't beat them join them._ He leaned over the table to wear Thranduil had plopped ungracefully into a chair.

"What the plan then old friend"

Thranduils' grin was only slightly crazy.

xxxxxxxx

There was a lull in the party upstairs allowed for Arwen and Legolas to take a break from the obligatory royal socializing and to reconvene in the hallway once more.

"Another thing I'm going to have words with my father about." Arwen grumbled with conviction. "The fact that they run off to wherever and we're stuck up here doing the pleasantries."

"Please, mellon , calm down, breathe." Legolas told his friend. "The night is still here, the moon and stars shining. Our fathers have not destroyed anything. And nothing suspicious has happened." He looked at her earnestly. "Everything will be fine."

"Your right." Arewn said. "Everything will be fine, everything will be fine."

Then as if the universe was mocking her, several explosions started peppering the air. Arwen's eyes grew steely and for a second he felt pity for his father and Lord Elrond for what was to come, but he just had to ask,

"You didn't plan for fireworks tonight, did you?" Legolas asked with the tone of someone who already knew the question of the answer they had asked.

"Not one little explosion" Arwen answered with a look of murder on her face.

Legolas grimaced, now he truly did feel sorry for Lord Elrond and his father.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond and Thranduil were giggling, for in the course of obtaining the necessary items needed to make fireworks they had gotten even more drunk, giggling at what they had just pulled off and just giggling-because that's what full grown, drunk elf kings did.

They were also hiding behind a curtain, because they subconsciously knew that, sooner or later, their children would find them and unleash their wrath (cough Arwen cough). For now though the two elves were giggling, singing quite childishly (Thranduil) and singing quite morosely (Elrond) when the curtain they were behind flew open showing the enraged (Arwen) and pitiful (Legolas) faces of their offspring.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas and Arwen drew many looks on the way back to the guest chambers, they had decided on taking Thranduil and Elrond to the guest chambers to sleep the wine and mead off after delivering their lecture, and the stares could have been at the sight of the prince and princess of Mirkwood and Rivendell, respectively, or at the sight of the kings of two said realms being dragged along by their children mostly unconscious. Either or, it would be great gossip the next day.

xxxxxxxx

Legolas and Arwen dumped their sleeping fathers on the floor of the guest rooms with an air of being done with the behavior shown by their parents that night.

"So." Arwen said. "How should we wake them up?"

She turned and looked at her partner in this whole ordeal. Legolas grinned.

"Oh, I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond woke to water being thrown on their prone forms. Blinking away the water they looked up at their children towering above them, glaring down at them, with their arms crosses, looking very mad.

"So"

Elrond and Thranduil gulped in fear of what was to come.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whew, my second story in two days! Hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
